


Thundering Hearts

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Demon Dean, M/M, MCD, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	Thundering Hearts

Castiel had never understood many of the strange idioms and phrases humans had.   
  
As an angel newly walking the earth within a vessel, he hadn't cared much to sort out the meanings. After he'd fallen and become human, though, he'd come to understand and experience a great deal. Those lessons had accumulated over time, even after Castiel regained the remnants of his grace.   
  
One of those seemingly nonsensical phrases had always stumped Castiel.   
  
How could a heart thunder within one's chest? It produced no storm, no lightning of any sort. In fact, as an angel, his vessel's heart had never done anything beyond beat regularly. It hadn't been until that fateful time; wingless, graceless, nigh helpless, that he'd come to understand.   
  
The fight with the angel in the homeless camp had opened his eyes. As he'd cleared out of the area, his ears had been ringing with the almost-deafening beat of his heart. Blood rushed quickly, and he could see the point of the words.   
  
And once more, Castiel's heart was thundering within his chest.  
  
His angel blade was clenched between his fingers, knuckles white around the hilt. It was deceptively calm and quiet, the air just barely puffing a breeze across the empty lot. The stars were out, pinpricks of heavenly white light speckling the sky. Gravel and broken glass crunched beneath his shoes as he moved, eyes latched onto the man before him. Blood trickled down shallow cuts in his cheek and arms, cooling in the night air.  
  
"You're lookin' a little beat down, there, Cas. I always thought angels were stronger. God's holy weapons." The familiar voice carried across the short space, husky and honeyed. "You're not taking it easy on me just 'cause I was your favorite, are you?"  
  
Castiel just barely managed to dart out of the way, avoiding the worst of the slashing blow of a knife. Still, the blade cut through his jacket-sleeve, staining the tan material with yet more red.   
  
"Gotta say, 'm disappointed in ya, buddy. Expected more of a fight from you."  
Castiel drew himself up, licking his lips and wincing when his tongue found a cut.  
  
"I don't want to fight you. I don't want to hurt you. I know the real you is in there-"  
  
"Oh-ho, no. The 'real me'? This is the 'real me'. All that self-loathing, angst, and the hook-ups of humanity are long gone. No, this is the 'real me'. And you know what, Cas? I like it."  
  
The knife slashed again, blurring with the speed and ferocity of attacks. Castiel fought to parry each one. He wouldn't go on the offensive. He couldn't.  
  
A frustrated snarl echoed, startling Castiel slightly. Cold steel bit into his clavicle, making him hiss. Hands wound their way past his guard, fingers wrapping tight in the fabric of his coat. Their chests collided, making the very breath burst from his lungs. Then, lips were on his own, warm and soft. Against his will, Castiel's eyes fluttered shut, his limbs dropping and hands reaching out.  
  
The lips moved away as fingers trailed down Castiel's sleeve. He hardly noticed, mouth still tingling with heat as his heartbeat raced. Those bright green eyes crinkled at the corners.  
  
Agony exploded between his ribs.  
  
Castiel's hands scrabbled at canvas, fingers clawing desperately as grace bled blue, mixing with the red rose that bloomed over his front.   
  
Dean's head canted to the side, the green of his eyes gone, devoured by ashen black. His lips twisted at the corners, up into a devilish smirk.   
  
The cold shaft of the angel blade twisted, making Castiel cry out. Tears stung the cuts on his cheeks as one hand lifted, palm settling over the set of jet eyes that stared down upon him. He could feel his grace imploding, feel it cannibalizing itself in an attempt to heal itself, to reverse the damage done. The gravel was damp and frigid beneath his knees, bits of broken glass biting through his pants.   
  
"D-Dean, please-" Castiel's voice rattled wetly, fingers dragging down the man's face. Streaks of scarlet painted down Dean's cheek as the angel's hand fell away.   
  
Dean had to be in there somewhere, Castiel knew it. This couldn't be Dean, his Dean, the Righteous Man he gripped and hauled from hell. This couldn't be Dean, the human who had dared to disrespect and destroy angels and demons far stronger than himself. This couldn't be Dean, the man who had loved with his whole heart and possessed a soul brighter than any sun.   
Those black eyes glittered, reflecting the light of the stars dimly as Dean stooped, palming Castiel's cheek tenderly. Blood bubbled from the angel's lips as his thundering heart stuttered... stuttered...  
  
Stopped.


End file.
